Nerf Max Force Evolution: The Game/Chapters
This page details the chapters that are seen in the single-player story campaign of Nerf Max Force Evolution: The Game. Listings Chapter 0: Flashback It is the year 2109 A.D., and the heroic Max Force team has launched an assault on the fortress base of the evil robotics genius Dr. Mac Khenical, who sought to take over the world with an army of robots. The player portrays Jack Bearing (Callsign: Papa Bear), the leader of the Max Force team at the time, as he and his teammates fight their way through wave upon wave of menacing robots with their powerful blasters. They confront the not-so-good doctor himself, who pilots a massive combat robot that is armed to the teeth. Through teamwork, a bit of strategy and some serious firepower, they were able to defeat Dr. Khenical's mean machine. Angered at this defeat, he swears vengeance against the Max Force team and that he would return to take over the world. *'Objectives' **Defeat robots **Navigate Dr. Khenical's fortress **Defeat Dr. Khenical *'Trivia' **The blasters used in this chapter are those featured in the original Max Force line-up, such as the Razorbeast and the Sawtooth. Chapter 1: From Training to Trouble! Twenty-three years later, in 2132 A.D., the player character is undergoing a session in the virtual training facility alongside the members of the new Max Force team with skills learned from the original team members. That is, until the Max Force's secret base shook as an alarm went off. The base is under attack! Thus, they stopped their training session to fend off their attackers, which so happens to be a large contingent of robots. Fighting their way through the machines, they find that the R&D facility of the base was ransacked, and that several prototype Nerf blasters were stolen from there. As they cleared out the machines, they had also notice that Papa Bear and the other old Max Force members are nowhere to be found, but they eventually found something else that is a cause for alarm; A video message by Dr. Mac Khenical, who ordered the attack on the base and kidnapped the old Max Force team members, taunting the new team that they would never be able to stop him from taking over the world. Now knowing of Dr. Khenical seeking to wreak havoc once again, they gear up for battle... *'Objectives' **Defeat robots **Clear the Max Force base of all enemies Chapter 2: The First Mission Intelligence reports have come in that Dr. Khenical has a series of multiple bases scattered throughout the world, each with a strong army of robots stationed there. The first of these bases is nearest to the Max Force secret base, thus the Max Force team head there to knock it out of commission before any attacks could be launched from there. Not only that, but this particular base also happens to have one of the stolen blaster prototypes hidden there! And on top of that, in order to destroy the base, its power reactor must be shot at enough times to make it explode! Thankfully, you are provided with a digital map of the base so that you could find your way around it during the mission. *'Objectives' **Defeat robots **Destroy the base **Recover the stolen blaster *'Reward': Wildcat Revolver Chapter 3: Rescuing Sharktooth! The Max Force team find another one of Dr. Khenical's bases in the Australian outback, due to Sharky Jones (Callsign: Sharktooth) being held hostage there. So, they must fight their way through the base and rescue him! However, when they do find Sharktooth, they find that Dr. Khenical was using him as shark bait to lure the Max Force team into a sinister trap; An ambush with a horde of high-level enemy robots! Give it everything you've got and save Sharktooth from becoming robot food! *'Objectives' **Defeat robots **Destroy the base **Rescue Sharktooth Chapter 4: Hack and Attack Another base has been located, and it has a powerful energy shield surrounding it. The shield generator cannot be directly accessed in person, as it is guarded by a squadron of deadly stealth robots. However, it can be remotely hacked using a computer. You, playing the role of E-Ray, must get past the firewalls and deactivate the shield generator. Watch out for the anti-virus programs trying to stop you from your goal! Afterwards, the Max Force team launch an assault on the now-unshielded base to wipe it out, as well as to recover a stolen blaster prototype there, too! *'Objectives' **Hack the shield generator **Defeat robots **Destroy the base **Recover the stolen blaster *'Reward': Lionizer Interlude 1 In this cutscene, Dr. Khenical is in his secret laboratory, discussing with a mysterious figure at how the new Max Force team is interfering with his plans. This individual asks the mad genius if he should go out and eliminate them before any more damage could be dealt to his scheme of world domination. Dr. Khenical replied to his associate that he could do as he pleases with the Max Force team, as long as they are thoroughly eliminated. Chapter 5: Challenge of the Masked Nerfer! A mysterious enemy calling himself the Masked Nerfer has sent a video message, challenging the Max Force team to a showdown at a base in the Sahara Desert. With that, they travel there to confront their new opponent, but first, they would have to get past all those robots stationed there! After you defeat the Masked Nerfer, he leaves behind a clue to his true identity; a photograph of the old Max Force team with one person being blacked out entirely. *'Objectives' **Defeat robots **Defeat the Masked Nerfer **Destroy the base *'Reward': Old Max Force Team Photograph Chapter 6: Sniper Snatch! Another one of Dr. Khenical's bases is located, and held hostage there is Adalinda Poison (Callsign: Rock Python), who was the sniper of the old Max Force team. Snakebite especially looked forward to this one, due to being a big fan of Rock Python. It is also there that another prototype blaster is stored and kept under heavy guard. So, the Max Force team head there to undergo the assault, but would have to contend with sniping snake-bots armed with a reverse-engineered version of the stolen blaster. It's not going to be an easy one! *'Objectives' **Defeat robots **Rescue Rock Python **Destroy the base **Recover the stolen blaster *'Reward': Viper Sniper Chapter 7: The Second Clue of the Masked Nerfer! The Mad Nerfer has launched an attack on the Max Force base with a swarm of robots, and they're packing some serious heat! Luckily, you have Sharktooth and Rock Python to help you fend off the enemies. When you confront and defeat the Masked Nerfer the second time, he'll leave behind another clue to his true identity; Max Force dog tags with the name "Rex Leone". Who could Rex Leone be? *'Objectives' **Defeat robots **Defend the Max Force base **Defeat the Masked Nerfer *'Reward': Rex Leone's dog tags Chapter 8: Missiles Ahoy! Another one of Dr. Khenical's bases has been located, this time somewhere in Canada. In addition to not one, but two stolen blaster prototypes being kept there, another member of the old Max Force team, Callsign: Scarab, is held hostage there, too! The heat that the robots stationed there are packing is intense! *'Objectives' **Defeat robots **Rescue Scarab **Recover the stolen blasters *'Rewards': Cobrazooka and Bug-Biter Mk. V Category:Nerf Max Force Evolution: The Game Category:Under Construction